Awalnya Konversasi
by revabhipraya
Summary: Konversasi bersama Valent biasanya tidak pernah Visi mulai secara sengaja, apalagi saat tujuan utamanya adalah mencari cowok itu.


**Disclaimer:** Scrambled ~We Are Scrambled!~ © lintankleen; Chicken Soup for the Dog Lover's Soul © Jack Canfield dkk. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** Canon Komik.

 **Summary:** Konversasi bersama Valent biasanya tidak pernah Visi mulai secara sengaja, apalagi saat tujuan utamanya adalah mencari cowok itu.

 **Awalnya Konversasi** oleh revabhipraya

* * *

.

.

.

Hari ini sepulang sekolah, seperti biasa Scrambled akan mengadakan latihan di studio pribadi milik Hosea. Filan, Axel, Hosea, dan Visi sudah berkumpul bersama di gerbang sekolah untuk berangkat bersama ke studio latihan. Anehnya, Valent tidak kunjung datang meski sudah lewat jam kumpul mereka. Tentu saja mereka curiga. Valent kan _jarang sekali_ terlambat.

"Kayaknya harus dicari," ucap Axel sekaligus mengusulkan. "Daripada kita nunggu gak jelas begini."

"Setuju, deh!" sahut Filan sambil melirik jam tangannya. Kepalanya didongakkan kembali ke arah gedung sekolah. "Aku coba ke UKS, deh. Dia suka tidur di situ kalo suntuk di kelas."

"Gue coba ke toilet," sambar Hosea dengan wajah berapi-api, tidak mau kalah berpartisipasi. "Kalo gak ada, gue cek ke kantin. Tongkrongan _my best bro_ banget kan itu."

"Aku tunggu di sini," ujar Axel sambil duduk di salah satu kursi taman yang tersedia. "Siapa tau dia datang ke sini lebih dulu sebelum kalian temuin."

Visi memiringkan kepalanya. "Kalau gitu … aku coba keliling-keliling aja."

Keempatnya kemudian berpisah jalan. Seperti kata Filan tadi, dia mengarah ke UKS. Hosea, tentu saja ke toilet lebih dulu―atau ini sebenarnya hanya alibi dari alasan sesungguhnya cowok itu mau melakukan panggilan alam. Visi, benar-benar bingung harus mencari ke mana, akhirnya memutuskan untuk memeriksa tempat favoritnya terlebih dahulu: perpustakaan.

"Permisi," ucap Visi sembari membuka pintu perpustakaan.

Hening, seperti yang selalu Visi dapati saat memasuki ruangan penuh buku ini. Meja-meja berjejer di tengah ruangan dengan masing-masing dilengkapi empat buah kursi. Kosong, tidak ditempati siapa-siapa. Jejeran meja baca kayu tertutup yang biasa digunakan untuk membaca sendiri juga kosong. Padahal cahaya sinar matahari sore menerobos masuk jendela, memberikan penerangan yang lebih baik daripada lampu sekaligus menyejukkan, tetapi ruangan itu kosong sama sekali―jangan hitung Visi dan si pustakawan.

 _Mungkin sepi karena udah jam pulang sekolah_ , batin Visi sambil meringis gemas. Kalau dia tidak sedang dalam misi mencari Valent dan menemani latihan Scrambled, mungkin Visi akan menghabiskan sore di sini. Setidaknya sampai pustakawan pulang.

"Cari buku apa, Visi?" tanya pustakawan yang duduk di belakang konter.

"Eh!" Visi menoleh. Rupanya pustakawan tersebut menyadari keberadaan Visi. "Sebenarnya saya lagi cari teman saya, Pak. Ada murid yang masuk sini dan belum keluar, gak?"

"Masuk dan belum keluar…." Pustakawan itu mengernyitkan dahi. "Rasanya ada. Tadi dia bilang butuh buku referensi buat pelajaran, jadi dia ke rak koleksi referensi yang di ujung sana. Habis itu, kalau gak salah, belum ke mana-mana lagi."

Visi melirik ke arah yang ditunjuk si pustakawan. "Di situ, Pak?"

"Iya, coba aja kamu lihat. Barangkali memang teman kamu."

Setelah melantunkan terima kasih kepada bapak pustakawan, barulah Visi berjalan menghampiri rak koleksi referensi. Sekilas, lorong rak itu kelihatan kosong-kosong saja seperti lorong lainnya. Namun, entah mengapa firasat Visi mengatakan Valent ada di sana. Jadilah gadis itu menyusuri lorong tersebut, berusaha memeriksa inci demi inci dengan lebih saksama.

Di ujung lain lorong tersebut, Visi menemukan Valent. Cowok itu sedang tidur dengan kacamata masih terpasang dan sebuah buku di tangan, terbuka di halaman 39. Penasaran, Visi mengambil buku tersebut dari tangan Valent. Pelan-pelan tentunya. Visi tidak mau berisiko membangunkan cowok itu.

Visi mulai melafalkan judul buku tersebut. " _Chicken Soup for_ ―"

"― _the Dog Lover's Soul_."

Visi terkesiap. Gadis itu cepat-cepat menunduk, menatap Valent yang rupanya sudah bangun dan baru saja melanjutkan kalimatnya. Bingung harus berkata apa―karena memang situasinya terlalu mengejutkan untuk Visi―gadis itu akhirnya menyapa dengan wajah merah, "Ah, h-hai! U-udah bangun?"

"Halo," sapa Valent balik sambil mengganti posisi duduknya menjadi bersila. "Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Ah … berapa, ya?" Visi melirik ke kanan dan kiri, tetapi tidak menemukan jam dinding. "Nggak ada jam. Yang jelas, udah pulang sekolah dan udah waktunya latihan Scrambled. Yang lain pada nyariin kamu."

"Oh." Valent mendongak. "Kamu nyariin gak?"

Alis Visi terangkat. "Udah jelas iya, 'kan? Ngapain aku di sini kalau bukan nyariin kamu?"

Valent mengalihkan pandangan, dari Visi ke jajaran rak di perpustakaan. "Ini kan memang tempat favoritmu."

Visi ikut menatap sekelilingnya. Benar, perpustakaan memang tempat favoritnya. Itu pula alasannya mendatangi perpustakaan untuk mencari Valent, 'kan? "Iya sih, tapi aku ke sini buat nyari kamu, kok."

"Oh," sahut Valent tanpa menatap Visi. Setelahnya, barulah cowok itu mendongak. Ditepuknya lantai di sebelahnya, tepat di bawah Visi. "Duduk sini, Vis."

"Eh? Kita nggak langsung nyusul yang lain?" tanya Visi bingung. "Kalo udah pada nungguin gimana?"

"Dua puluh menit."

Visi mengerutkan dahi. "Dua puluh menit itu lama lo, Lent! Nanti Filan heboh―"

"Lima belas menit."

"Itu juga lama! Axel dari tadi udah pasang tampang―"

"Sepuluh menit."

Visi menghela napas. "Harus banget?"

Tanpa kata, Valent mengangguk.

Namun, Visi masih bimbang. "Beneran sepuluh menit?"

"Aku gak pernah telat, Vis."

"Gak pernah?" Meski setengah enggan, Visi akhirnya menurut. Didudukinya area kosong di samping Valent yang tadi jadi tempatnya menginjakkan kaki. Jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan, tetapi dia berusaha menjaga raut wajahnya agar tetap tampil biasa saja. Tidak mau Visi kalau Valent sampai menyadari perasaannya hanya karena debaran jantung konyol. "Perasaan anak-anak Scrambled nyariin kamu tadi karena kamu telat, deh."

"Kecuali kalau tidur," sahut Valent. Dia menyodorkan tangan. "Bukunya, dong."

Diserahkan Visi _Chicken Soup for the Dog Lover's Soul_ kembali ke tangan Valent, yang tadi membiarkan buku itu terbuka saat dia enak-enak menikmati mimpi. "Tentang apa?"

Valent menoleh. "Kamu gak pernah baca _Chicken Soup_?"

"Pernah, dong!" Visi tergelak pelan. "Tapi belum pernah baca yang lagi Valent baca. Apa tadi? _For the soul_ ―"

" _For the dog lover's soul_ ," ralat Valent cepat. "Sesuai judulnya aja, kisah-kisah seputar pecinta anjing sama anjing peliharaannya."

Visi mengangguk paham. "Kalau ceritanya sedih, biasanya aku suka nangis."

"Ya…." Valent menatap lurus, menerawang. "Kalau sedih emang bawaannya nangis."

Visi menoleh cepat. "Valent pernah? Nangis karena cerita sedih?"

Pelan, Valent menggeleng.

"Kalo gitu ... pernah nangis karena kejadian sedih yang dilihat langsung?"

Valent menghela napas lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke rak. "Semacam itulah."

Visi mengulum senyum sambil kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Gadis itu tahu ada yang disembunyikan Valent, mungkin mengenai anjing peliharaannya berhubung itulah topik mereka saat ini. Meski penasaran, Visi tidak berniat memaksa. Cowok itu, sama seperti semua orang di dunia, berhak punya privasi. "Oke."

"Vis, aku mau tidur dulu, ya," ujar Valent tiba-tiba sambil memejamkan matanya. "Lima menit."

"Eh?" Visi buru-buru menoleh ke arah Valent. "Tidur lagi? Emangnya tadi belum cukup?"

Sayangnya, pertanyaan Visi terlambat sepersekian detik. Cowok itu sudah kembali lelap dalam mimpi, mengabaikan dunia dan seisinya demi dunia fantasi yang divisualisasikan otak. Visi tersenyum kecil melihat wajah tidur Valent. Dibiarkannya cowok itu tidur.

 _Tadi dia bilang lima menit, 'kan?_ batin Visi sambil memperhatikan wajah cowok itu. _Nanti aja deh, kubangunin pas udah lima menit._

Lima menit telah berlalu dan Valent masih lelap dalam tidurnya.

"Lent?" panggil Visi sambil menolehkan kepala. Ditepuknya pundak Valent dengan satu tangan.

Usahanya gagal. Kesadaran Valent bahkan tidak kembali sedikit pun.

"Leeent?" panggil Visi lagi dengan suara yang lebih keras. Dia juga menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Valent dengan tenaga maksimal, berharap kesadaran cowok itu kembali. "Bangun, Lent! Udah lima menit."

 _Blugh!_

…

 _HWAAA!_

Visi menjerit dalam hati begitu menyadari bahwa aksinya tadi berakibat _sangat_ fatal. Untung saja dia bisa menjaga mulutnya tetap menutup sehingga tidak mengundang perhatian yang tidak diinginkan. Seluruh tubuhnya kaku dan wajahnya panas. Visi yakin seratus persen pipinya memerah saat ini. Ah, bukan hanya pipinya, melainkan seluruh wajahnya memerah saat ini.

Perlahan Visi mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebelah kiri, ke arah Valent. Matanya membelalak begitu melihat _sesuatu_ di sampingnya, _sesuatu_ yang tidak pernah Visi impikan sebelumnya.

Kepala Valent yang tadi bersandar ke rak, kini bersandar ke bahu Visi.

 _Haduhaduhaduh, gimana iniii?_ Panik, Visi terus saja bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Ingin gadis itu menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengembalikan posisi kepala Valent ke semula, tetapi seluruh sendinya masih kaku sampai-sampai membuka mulut pun gadis itu tidak sanggup.

Ah, mendadak Visi punya ide.

Visi memejamkan mata, lalu dengan cepat bangkit berdiri dan menjauh dari tempat duduknya. Kepala Valent terlempar sedikit sebelum akhirnya mendarat dengan mulus―

 _Brugh._

―di atas tas bahu Visi yang sengaja cewek itu geser setelah bangkit.

"Hng?" Pas sekali, Valent terbangun saat kepalanya mendarat.

"U-udah bangun, Lent?" tanya Visi terbata-bata, masih belum hilang keterkejutannya mengenai kepala Valent tadi. "L-langsung kumpul di gerbang, yuk!"

Meski masih linglung akibat baru bangun, Valent memaksakan diri untuk duduk. Diperbaikinya posisi kacamatanya yang bergeser. "Udah sepuluh menit?"

"Sepuluh?" Visi mengernyitkan dahinya. "Tadi kan janjimu tidurnya cuma lima menit!"

"Sepuluh menit sama kamu, Vis," jawab Valent sambil meraih tas bahu Visi. Cowok itu bangkit lalu menyerahkan tas Visi kepada pemiliknya. "Temenin ke kelas dulu, ya? Tasku masih di sana."

Visi hanya mengangguk saat Valent berbalik dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan rak koleksi referensi. Saat cowok itu sudah menghilang dari pandangan Visi, perlahan wajah Visi memanas dan memerah … lagi.

 _Sama aku?! Apa coba maksudnya 'sama aku'?!_

Meski masih heran sekaligus bahagia akibat kejadian bertubi-tubi bersama Valent tadi, Visi harus tetap bersikap rasional dan profesional. Gadis itu menggelengkan kepala, menepuk-nepuk pipi guna menguasai diri, dan buru-buru menyusul Valent yang sudah keluar dari perpustakaan.

Visi adalah manajer Scrambled, dan sejatinya seorang manajer, dia harus memperlakukan personel Scrambled dengan adil, mau seperti apa pun perasaan Visi kepada personel itu.

Namun, tentu saja Visi tidak menampik rasa sukanya terhadap Valent.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N.**

MAKASIH KAK LEEN ATAS ASUPAN VALENTXVISI NYA YANG _SANGAT_ INDAH SEMALAM! SEMAKIN BAHAGIA KARENA KAPALKU DIBERI KESEMPATAN UNTUK BERLAYAR MESKI SEJENAK :"))))))

Ah, entahlah, aku nggak tau lagi mesti ngomong apa (...) Valent dan Visi itu sangat presyes, sangat manis, sangat kyut, sangat perfek, sangat … AH POKOKNYA SANGAT SANGATLAH (?)

Ditunggu komentarnya! XD


End file.
